Coming to Konoha
by cloudnin
Summary: my first fanfic... Naruto is originally from the village hidden among the clouds... comes to Konoha after a while.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic ever, so this is probably going to be bad. It's narutoXtenten fanfic. Also,  
I need to learn basic things about Japanese conversation for my story. If any of you know anything, please tell me.

The sky was crying. Why you ask? It's comrades had just been massacred, by one of their own.Among mass of lifeless corpses, there was still one soul that wasn't about to lose just yet. All of a sudden, his eyes opened with a flash, his blue eyes piercing the silence, the death. A closer look at the preteen reveled that he was covered in blood, all his own. He was on his last few minutes, even he could sense that.

"Dammit...dammit...DAMMIT!"

He still couldn't see why, how, and what motivated his comrade to go crazy. Their clan was finally gaining some power back, all they needed was time. What could have possibly possessed him to do THAT.

"Naruto...come here."

The blue-eyed kid jerked his head around to see the clan leader breathing heavily, barely alive. Naruto crawled over to the fallen leader.

"Naruto, use it's chakra to heal yourself."

The adolescent couldn't believe his ears. The very thing that forced his clan to become nomadic, the thing caused his people to be persecuted, he was now being asked to rely on it.

"But, but-"

"NARUTO LISTEN TO ME!"

Naruto sat wide-eyed.

"What I am about to ask you you must devote your whole life to. Promise me that you will."

The kid nodded quickly.

"See that underneath that tree," the dying man pointed to a close oak. "and do you see that open box underneath it?" Naruto nodded again. "In it are the The Three,they should be asleep right now." Naruto had a sharp breath intake.  
"Find a safe place to stay until they are old enough, then find a strong ninja village to raise them in. Also use this to find the lost branch." The leader handed him a leather bound book. "Now, your clan lies in your and their hands, do not brake, for your clan, for those kids, for your parents."

Naruto could barely hold his tears in as the old man died in his arms. But, he had to, he had to be strong. The blood stained kid could feel as the cursed red chakra started healing his wounds. He got up went up to the oak tree, and looked into the box. In their were three newborn triplets, each with a different colored scar. As Naruto looked at their slumbering faces, he was reminded of how their lives had just been taken. Then he thought of the person who did this.

"I will kill you." He whispered quietly as he took the box and started to walk. Just walk.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, thank you for your massive amounts of reviews... not really, I only got one review which is a lot better than zero reviews and that review did help me. So, without further ado, I will start the story.

Meanwhile, in Konoha...

The great shinobi city was seemingly empty as the small shower of rain continued to go on for the whole day. Everybody had decided to stay inside due to the seemingly life sucking weather. In one house, there was one brown headed girl who was sharpening all of her kunai and shruiken and getting ready for her mission the next day while her mom was cooking dinner.

"Today is really depressing. Lee said that the rain reduced his firery flames of youth to damp ashes in a matter a seconds." said the kunoichi in training.

"I always thought that boy was off his rocker, taking Gai as a role model and all." said her mom, "You know what you grandfather said was the reason for depressing weather?"

" No, what?" Tenten had always admired her grandfather. It was him who made their family known and their family's specialties weapons. He passed away a couple of years ago.

"He said that world changing shinobi were experiencing the turning point in their lives that would lead them to greatness." her mom recited.

" I wonder who it is?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone I see now more people are intrested in this story, which is good. I plan to keep this a narutoXtenten fic. I do need to know where everybody gets english words translated into Japanese words for jutsus and stuff.**

_Back to our hero..._

Naruto, knowing that his clan still had many enimies who had probably heard of their demise, was sleeping by day and traveling by night. He knew his existence would be a tortured one until he knew the one who brought down their clan had suffered an unnatural death, but right now his mission was to raise the three fellow travelers on his back.

The reason those three were so important was that when they were born, they underwent the standard exams to see their skills in ninjutsu, genjutsu, and tajutsu. During the exam, it was concluded that if they lived to at least thirty, they would have kage level strength in one of three types of jutsus,basically each of the triplet to either nin, gen, or tai. Whichever two didn't have the enormous skill level in, there skills would be average. These exams didn't take into account hard they would work, however. Naruto had undergone the same examination when he was born, but his tenant interferred with the results.

Right now he needed to find a safe place to raise the kids. He didn't want to go to a shinobi village because his clan had a lot of enemies and they would be dead when they found them. He was looking for a nonshinobi family so he they could help with the triplets and in return he would protect them. Right now, he was walking through Rice Country, which he knew had the nortorious hidden sound village. He couldn't stay here. He heard that Bird Country was a pleasant country that didn't have a shinobi village, but was rebuilding after coupe. He would go there and once they were old enough he would raise them in a shinobi village.

There was also the matter of finding the other part of his family. Well, he couldn't really call them familly since they left six or seven generations ago, but he was raised very family oriented. He was supposed to find them using the leather bound book which was sealed using a very intresting and intricate sealing pattern. He needed to find a seal master because with his limited knowledge he couldn't do anything about it.

He didn't know how he was going to do this, there were too many variables against him, but one thing was for certain.

_"This is my one and only goal and I will complete it or die trying."_

**Okay now, I'm going to poll the audience to see who they want naruto's relatives are. I'd rather they be from suna (gaara, temari, kankuro) or konoha. I will not let _Sasugay _or Hyuugas because _Sasugay_ is a gay traitor and Hyuugas have been in Konoha for a long time. Give me your answers in the reviews. Also another poll, Should Sasuke already have left the village when Naruto comes( Naruto will be 18 so I'll skip some parts to get there) or should he leave when he sees how much better Naruto is than him. Once again answer in your reviews.**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey everyone, I recently checked the reviews and for the poll about the family, I meant the family that branched off, not the immediate family. Sorry!**


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry for being so late, all I can say is that school sometimes is a pain in the ass. Also this should be my last really small chapter, after this I will try to keep the chapters around 5000 words. Note:** I am changing Naruto's age to 11 and if everything goes well, he will have several encounters with the leaf along the way. Also don't own Naruto otherwise he would like buttered toast instead of ramen.**

As the sun was rising, Naruto decided to stop and make camp. He found a small clearing and put the triplets down. They were still asleep.

"I thought babies were suppossed to be loud." muttered the blond.

He quickly put a genjutsu around the box that held the babies that made the box look like a boulder and set off to find some fire wood. Once he had gotten the wood, he made a small smokeless fire to keep them warm, seeing how it was the beginning of winter. Then, he prepared a special formula he found in the box for the babies. Seeing how he had nothing else to do until sunset, Naruto sat down to meditate. Naruto suddenly found himself in the sewers of his soul, covered in mould and other gunk I can't described.

"I really REALLY need an interior decorator or something like that... that cleans sewers." Naruto thought how idiotic he sounded. After walking for what seemed like ten minutes, he took a left and turned into what seemed like a giant cavern with giant bars at the end of it.

" HEY ASSWIPE, WAKE UP! I NEED TO TALK YOU NOW!" No answer. "Stupid demon, can't even fucking wake up on his own." In all his anger, Naruto managed to notice a small sign hanging on one of the bars just low enough for him to read it. "The strong proud prisoner, unjustly put into this horrible, degrading cage by inferior humans is sleeping, please leave a message after the beep." All of a sudden, a giant, high pitched beep bellowed through the cavern. Naruto, on the ground, ears bleeding, screamed out, " FUCKING BASTARD, THINK YOUR SO FUNNY! I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT, CUT OF YOUR TAILS, PUT THEM INTO YOUR MOUTH, THEN ROAST YOU OVER A SLOW COOKING FIRE, DAMMIT!"

Seeing as the room was heating up due to the pure rage being emitted by him, sat in a meditative stance and started to clear his mind.

" Cool, calm, and collected. That's right, I am like ice, below freezing, stationary, and... collected?" While pondering over how he could compare ice to collected, he suddenly remembered. " Here I am, meditating within the depths of my soul, while on the outside, my body and the three are out in the open in enemy territory. SHIT!"

Naruto quickly came back to reality and did a quick check around him to make sure everything was in order. Besides the fact it was night, everything was just dandy. "Well time to go."

Naruto put out the fire and was about to start off when he heard a high pitched scream. "What was that?" Naruto quickly headed to the road where the scream came from. (He left the babies at the campsite) He jumped to a tree right next to the road and looked down at the dirt path. Five sound nins had surrounded an elderly couple and a little girl.

Oh. It is a cliffhanger. Amazing. So, extremely short, but next one will be long. If you noticed I didn't say which demon Naruto had. I couldn't decide. So I need your help. **TELL ME WHICH DEMON NARUTO SHOULD HAVE. I PERSONALLY CAN'T CHOOSE, BUT IT WONT BE THE ONE- TAIL. GO TO FOLLOWING SITE FOR ALL INFO ABOUT THE TAILED DEMONS. IT IS VERY DETAILED. **

**http://forums. GO TO and in the search bar type "tailed beasts of naruto" and click on the first search.**

**Thank you. oh and i cant update untill i get enough votes**


End file.
